Eternamente condenada
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Rose Weasley escribe una carta de amor que termina en las manos de su primo James. Él la leé frente a todo el comedor y todo el colegio se entera de sus sentimientos por Scorpius Malfoy. Todo empeora cuando él le dice que esta interesado en otra persona. Este fic participa del Reto "Friendzone" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas".


**Eternamente condenada **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del Reto "Friendzone" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

**_Objeto: _**_Carta._ **Lugar:**_ Comedor._

* * *

~ ● § ● ~

Rose Weasley permite que la pluma se mueva con libertad sobre el trozo de pergamino dorado. Su mano se desplaza a lo largo y poco a poco va rellenando los espacios con una impoluta caligrafía de tinta negra. Lleva sentada toda la mañana en la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar la forma más ideal de expresar cada uno de sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué escribes, Weasley? —Pregunta Scorpius Malfoy y se sienta frente a ella con una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios—. Una carta de amor, ¿quizás?

Rose se apresura a guardar el trozo de pergamino entre las páginas de uno de sus libros y guarda el libro dentro de su mochila, al igual que la pluma blanca y el tintero. Scorpius dirige una mirada hacía la basura que se encuentra a menos de un metro de distancia de ellos y observa los pergaminos arrugados que allí están.

—Muchos intentos fallidos —dice como si estuviera haciendo una especie de conclusión de suma importancia—. ¿No te decidías como declarártele?

Rose siente que su garganta se seca de improvisto y balbucea un par de veces antes de encontrar las palabras que cree adecuadas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de una declaración de amor? —pregunta tratando que su voz no denote ese nerviosismo que por dentro la invade.

Scorpius se cruza de brazos y clava sus ojos grises en los azules de Rose como si a través de la mirada, él pudiera descifrar quién es el chico que robó el corazón de la pelirroja.

—Una chica no sabe disimular cuando de amor se trata —dice él a modo de respuesta—. Más si se trata de ti, Weasley. Eres como un libro abierto que le permite a cualquiera leer lo que hay escrito en tus páginas.

Rose se toca el rostro como tratando de descubrir si su piel es una superficie invisible donde en cualquier momento pueden comenzar a aparecer letras. Scorpius suelta una carcajada y Madame Pince le hace un ademán indicándole que se calle o que se vaya de la biblioteca.

—No lo decía en forma literal, Weasley —agrega el estudiante de Slytherin.

—Lo sé, Malfoy —responde ella con el mismo tono firme y de cierta forma, desafiante.

— ¿Me dirás para quién es la carta?

Rose siente que sus mejillas se tiñen de un tierno color rosado y por breves segundos, centra su mirada en la mesa de madera y piensa que nunca la caoba le ha llamado tanto la atención.

—Yo no suelo entrometerme en tus asuntos amorosos, Scorpius.

El rostro del chico muestra sorpresa.

— ¿Scorpius? —Pregunta de forma retórica—. Vuelves a llamarme por mi nombre.

—Tú fuiste quien comenzó a utilizar los apellidos de nuevo —responde Rose y frunce los labios—. Yo solamente te seguí la corriente.

—Mal hecho, Rose —dice él y mueve el dedo como el profesor Longbottom cuando alguien ha hecho algo mal—. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

La pelirroja se abalanza sobre él y le cubre la boca con la mano. Se encuentra tan cerca del rostro de Scorpius que puede sentir su respiración.

—Cállate, Scorpius —ordena y una sonrisa traviesa se asoma en sus labios—. Lo haces a modo de broma pero los diez puntos desaparecen porque eres prefecto.

Él levanta las manos en señal de rendición y Rose se incorpora.

— ¿Qué soy perfecto? Eso ya lo sabía —Scorpius también se pone de pie, ya que cuando Rose se abalanzó sobre él para cubrirle la boca, lo arrojó al suelo—. La próxima vez que quieras tener este tipo de contacto conmigo, no es necesario que te arrojes sobre mí. Con que me lo digas, bastaba.

Rose vuelve a enrojecer.

* * *

~ ● § ● ~

Rose siente que su estómago ruge de hambre ante el sutil aroma de las patatas recién servidas en el gran comedor, se lleva una mano al abdomen, tratando a reducir su apetito pero eso no funciona. Varios estudiantes pasan corriendo a su lado con rumbo al comedor y una chica de Ravenclaw empuja a Rose cuando pasa.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —pregunta ella y es un chico menudo de Hufflepuff el que se detiene a contestarle.

—James Potter esta leyendo una carta de amor frente a todo el comedor —dice medio gritando—. Todos vamos allí a escuchar.

Rose siente como un corazón parece encogerse dentro de su pecho y su respiración acelerarse hasta el punto de parecerse al ritmo de un tambor. Se descuelga rápidamente la mochila y comprueba con horror que la carta que escribió no se encuentra allí. Entra en estado de pánico.

_James no puede haber conseguido mi carta_, piensa Rose pero la multitud de estudiantes sigue pasando a su lado y le hacen pensar lo contrario. No espera un solo segundo más y corre tan rápido como sus pies le permiten, en dirección al comedor. Sus pupilas se encuentran dilatadas por el pánico cuando observa que su primo James se encuentra parado encima de la mesa de Gryffindor, con el trozo de pergamino dorado entre sus manos y lee en voz alta lo que ella escribió ante las atentas miradas del resto del colegio.

—No puedo expresar con palabras, todas las sensaciones que invaden mi cuerpo cada vez que te veo —narra su primo en voz alta y Rose se empuja con los estudiantes que rodean a James—. Quizás te preguntes por qué nunca he admitido mis sentimientos frente a ti. Siempre he pensando que yo no me acerco al estereotipo de chica que sueles frecuentar y de confesarte mis sentimientos, no harías más que reírte en mi cara.

Rose observa en todas las direcciones tratando de visualizar a Scorpius Malfoy y se encuentra con que el chico esta junto a su primo Albus riéndose de la situación.

— ¡James Sirius Potter! —exclama Rose consiguiendo llegar hasta donde se encuentra su primo—. ¡Devuélveme en este instante mi carta!

La confesión que acaba de hacer frente a todos sus compañeros es una jugada arriesgada pero ella espera que su primo le devuelva el pergamino que le pertenece.

— ¿Está carta de amor es tuya? —pregunta James sin poder creerlo—. Veamos para quién va dedicada, ¿quieren saber para quién es está carta?

Los estudiantes asienten con fervor y Rose siente que se va hundiendo en un pozo profundo y sin salida.

—Atentamente, Rose Weasley para Scorpius Malfoy —los ojos de James se abren de forma desorbitada, no creen lo que acaben de leer—. ¿Scorpius Malfoy?

Todas las miradas se alternan entre el rostro rojizo de Rose y el rostro sorprendido de Scorpius. Albus observa todo sin saber bien como ha llegado a suceder todo aquello.

— ¡Eres el peor primo del mundo! —grita Rose, le arranca la carta de la mano y se aleja corriendo.

* * *

~ ● § ● ~

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir y poco a poco los comentarios en voz alta fueron desapareciendo pero Rose sabe que cuando ella se voltea, hay estudiantes que siguen susurrando acerca de la carta que ella le escribió a Scorpius Malfoy. Desde que su primo James armó todo aquel alboroto en el gran comedor, Scorpius no ha vuelto a dirigirle la palabra.

— ¿Cómo llevas todo esto? —Pregunta Lily y le da un mordisco a la roja manzana que tiene en su mano—. Ya sabes, que todo el colegio este enterado de que te guste Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose rueda los ojos y vuelve a sentir la opresión en la base de garganta.

—Me siento eternamente condenada —responde Rose con tono monocorde.

—Eternamente condenada a la Friendzone querrás decir —la mira como si no entendiera a qué se refiere su prima—. Es un termino que Hugo me enseño, lo leyó en Internet o algo así. Cuando no se puede salir de la zona de amigos, se le llama Friendzone.

Rose eleva su mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Scorpius Malfoy, el chico rápidamente los desvía.

—Eres de mucha ayuda, Lily —contesta Rose y trata de seguir con su comida pero un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff pasa junta a ellas y sueltan unas risitas molestas—. Me voy. No lo soporto más.

Rose camina de prisa en dirección al frondoso árbol que crece en el patio del colegio. Se sienta bajo la sombra que proporcionan las ramas y trata de colocar sus pensamientos en orden. ¿Quién le mandaba a ella a escribir una carta expresando todos sus sentimientos? La peor idea que ha pasado por su cabeza desde que tiene memoria. A Rose lo que más le molesta, no es que su primo James haya sido tan cruel como para compartir algo tan privado como aquello, lo que más le molesta es que Scorpius no le haya dirigido ni una sola palabra desde entonces y por supuesto, le fastidia que todo el colegio este hablando de ello.

Después de que le quitó la carta a su primo, Rose se encargó de reducirla a cenizas para que nadie más pudiera ser testigos de las palabras expresadas desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Una solitaria lágrima había corrido de su ojo pero la secó enseguida, tratando de ocultar ese pequeño momento de debilidad. A veces intentaba luchar contra sus sentimientos, convencerse que lo que sentía por Scorpius era una simple amistad pero sabía que iba más allá de eso. Él siempre se mostraba tan amable con ella, le demostraba ser una persona opuesta a lo que todos esperaban, hasta un punto que le fue imposible no enamorarse de Scorpius.

— ¿Me puedo sentar? —pregunta alguien, sacándola de la laguna abstracta que es su mente, Rose lo reconoce casi al instante.

—Claro —responde Rose y el cuerpo cálido de Scorpius se sienta a su lado.

—Solo quiero decirte que me pareció un bonito detalle de tu parte, tomarte la molestia de escribir una carta expresando tus sentimientos por mí —comienza a decir él—. Lástima que el idiota de tu primo haya arruinado todo. Jamás imaginé que alguien podría sentir tantas cosas a la misma vez por mí. Pienso que eres una chica fantástica, entretenida y muy inteligente pero yo estoy saliendo con Albus.

Las palabras de Scorpius son música para los oídos de Rose, no puede creer que él le este diciendo todas esas cosas maravillosas... Un momento, ¿saliendo con su primo Albus? Rose se siente enrojecer hasta las orejas y siente que el mundo se cae a sus pies.

— ¿Saliendo con mi primo Albus? —repite sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Cuántos Albus conoces? —Dice Scorpius con cierto tono de burla—. De verdad que lamento lo que hizo James y si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás lo haría para evitarte todo lo que estás pasando y me gustaría corresponder tus sentimientos, eres la Weasley que mejor me cae, pero lo que siento por Albus es más fuerte. Eso no impide que sigamos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

_Eternamente condenada a la Friendzone,_ piensa Rose con un suspiro de resignación.


End file.
